Hermione s Nights
by HermineJeanSnape
Summary: Für alle SSxHG, SBxHG, RLxHG Liebhaber. Es ist eine kurze, heiße Geschichte und nichts für kleine Kinder. Nur lesen wenn man weiß worauf man sich einlässt. 3 3 3


**Hermione's Nights**

_Inspiriert ist diese Fanfiction auf jeden Fall an der MISSIONen Reihe. Ich hatte eine Idee und wollte diese einfach mal umsetzten. Es wird vermutlich mehr Sex als Story geben, aber einige (Ich auch) mögen das mal ganz gerne. Es ist nicht sehr lang, aber auch für die, die gerne etwas mehr Gefühle haben, kommt am Ende etwas. Also viel Spaß und sagt mir für wen ihr euch entscheiden würdet. 3_

**1\. Wochenende **

Harry, Ron und ich verbrachten nun jedes Wochenende mit Sirius. Warum? Er wäre beinahe gestorben, als wir die Prophezeiung gesucht hatte und Harry macht sich ziemlich große Vorwürfe. Auch Ginny und Lavender sind mit uns hier und ich fühle mich mal wieder ziemlich einsam. Ständig stehen sie irgendwo in den Ecken und knutschen. Ekelhaft, wenn man mich fragt. Ich verbringe also die meiste Zeit in der kleinen Bibliothek der Blacks. Auch Remus ist sehr oft hier und er setzt sich gelegentlich mal zu mir und liest ein Buch. Dieses Wochenende jedoch, war noch jemand hier. Severus Snape. Was auch immer er hier zu suchen hatte, aber ich wollte es wissen. Ron plante eine kleine "Feier". Am Kamin sitzen und etwas trinken ist für mich zwar keine Feier, aber es sollte mir Recht sein. Er hatte sich den ganzen Freitag schon darüber aufgeregt, dass Snape hier war, aber ich sah dies als Chance den kalten Tränkemeister vielleicht mal von einer anderen Seite kennenzulernen, sowie auch Remus und Sirius. Wenn Harry mal wieder mit Ginny beschäftigt war, gesellten sich die beiden gern zu mir und unterhalten sich mit mir.

Was ich Harry niemals sage könnte wäre, dass ich Sirius letzte Woche nachts getroffen habe. Wir hatten etwa drei Uhr und ich konnte mal wieder nicht schlafen. Ich wollte mir ein Glas Wasser aus der Küche holen und habe mich sehr erschrocken, als Sirius mir dann von hinten in die Seite kniff. Er trug nur eine lange Schlafanzughose. Er war wirklich sehr muskulös und auch die Tattoos wirkten irgendwie ansprechend auf mich. Er war mir so nah gewesen, dass ich seinen Atem auf meiner Wange spüren konnte und seine Augen verdunkelten sich merklich, als er an mir herunter sah. Ich trug nur ein kurzes, weißes Kleid, was dazu auch noch ein wenig durchsichtig war. Noch nie hatte ein Mann s eine Wirkung auf mich gehabt und ich dann waren seine Lippen auf meinen. Ich machte nichts, aber es war wie ein Feuerwerk, das in meinem Körper explodierte. Ich legte meine Arme auf seine nackten Schultern und zog ihn noch näher zu mir. Er fuhr mit seinen Händen über meinen Rücken und dann drückte er mich von sich weg.  
"Ich kann nicht.", sagte er atemlos und ich nickte.  
"Ich weiß. Harry.", bestätigte ich, aber anstatt zu gehen zog er mich nochmal zu sich und eroberte meinen Mund. Er hob mich an den Schenkeln hoch und setzte mich auf der Küchenzeile ab. Da spürte ich seine riesige Erregung an meinem Oberschenkel und wimmerte leicht. Mein Körper war außer Kontrolle und als er begann meinen Hals zu küssen krallte ich mich in seinem Rücken fest.  
Wären wir nicht unterbrochen worden, dann hätte ich für nichts mehr garantieren können, aber neben uns räusperte sich jemand deutlich. Remus. Er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Vor der ebenfalls nackten Brust. Geziert mit vielen Narben stand er dort im trüben Licht und auch sein Anblick wirkte auf meinen Körper. Was war nur los mit mir?  
Remus zog an Sirius Arm und dann saß ich dort allein. Meine Lippen waren geschwollen und mein Unterleib pochte, an meinem dünnen Höschen.

Am nächsten Morgen waren Sirius und Remus beide sehr schweigsam und trotzdem konnte beide nicht aufhören mich anzusehen. Remus sah schuldbewusst aus, keine Ahnung warum und Sirius hatte dieses Glitzern in den Augen. Ich habe mich die ganze Woche auf das Wochenende gefreut und jetzt war es endlich wieder soweit. Ich trug eine schwarze Strumpfhose und darüber ein graues Kleid. Harry warf mir einen komischen Blick zu, lächelte aber schließlich und meinte, dass ich gut aussähe. Ich hab mit dem Kopf geschüttelt und dann waren wir auch schon da. Ich ging als letzte rein und alle anderen waren schon ins Wohnzimmer gegangen, bis auf Remus. Er bedeutete mir ihm zu folgen und das tat ich auch. Wir gingen nach oben und als er hinter sich die Tür verschloss bekam ich etwas Angst.  
"Das was da letzte Woche passiert ist darf sich nicht wiederholen, Hermine. Bist du den völlig übergeschnappt?! Er ist 20 Jahre älter als du und Harry´s Pate.", fuhr er mich an und ich hatte ihn noch nie so wütend gesehen.  
"Das ist mir alles bewusst.", meinte ich kleinlaut und zupfte an meinem Kleid herum.  
"Und warum hast du dich dann so angezogen?"  
"Was?"  
"Deine Strumpfhose, das Kleid. Hermine, das kannst du nicht machen. Ich weiß, wie berausch du warst, ich habe es förmlich gespürt, aber-"  
"Warte mal. Was?"  
"Ich konnte deinen Herzschlag hören und dich, naja, riechen.", sagte er und sah einmal kurz an mir herab. Ich wurde rot und drehte mich von ihm weg.  
"Du hast das nicht gewollt. Sirius verlier schnell mal die Kontrolle, bei Frauen."  
Jetzt brannten Tränen in meinen Augen. Er stellte mich geradezu als Flittchen da.  
"Was meinst du damit?"  
"Er hat früher mal im sehr betrunkenen Zustand Lily geküsst. James hat ihm die Nase gebrochen.", er lachte leicht bei der Erinnerung und ich drehte mich wieder zu ihm.  
"Und wieso sagst du, dass ich es nicht gewollt hätte?"  
"Das habe ich einfach gehofft. Du bist gerade mal 16 Jahre alt. Such dir jemanden in deinem Alter."  
"Remus, du hast keine Ahnung."  
"Das mag sein, aber dich in ihn zu verlieben wäre nur leichtsinnig."  
"Von verlieben hat doch auch keiner geredet, herrgott!", schrie ich und stürmte an ihm vorbei aus dem Zimmer, genau in eine andere Person hinein. Professor Snape. Toll

"Sie sind also auch hier, Miss Granger.", grummelte er und sah zu mir herunter, denn ich war umgefallen.  
"Ja.", murmelte ich und er reichte mir seine Hand. Etwas stutzig nahm ich sie an und er half mir auf. Er trug keinen Gehrock, was ich wirklich gut fand.  
"Danke."  
"Ich habe ihre Diskussion mit Lupin mitbekommen. Geht es ihnen gut?"  
Fragte Snape mich gerade nach meinen Gefühlen?  
"Sicher.", antwortete ich nicht sehr überzeugend und schon wieder wurde ich in einen Raum geführt, der danach abgeschlossen wurde.  
"Wollen sie darüber reden?", fragte er und ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Das ist nichts was Sie hören wollen, oder ich will, dass Sie es wissen. Die anderen fragen sich sicher schon, wo ich bin, also sollten wir vielleicht mal zu ihnen gehen."  
"Sicher, aber wenn Sie Probleme haben, bei denen ich helfen kann, sagen Sie es"  
Ich ging nach unten und hinter mir waren Remus und Snape. Sirius stand unten und sah verwirrt aus.  
"Hey.", nuschelte ich und bekam eine Umarmung von ihm.  
"Alles gut?"  
"Klar.", sagte ich schnell und setzte mich vor den warmen Kamin im Wohnzimmer.

"Können wir jetzt endlich anfangen?", meckerte Ron und Lavender kuschelte sich kichernd an seine Seite. Kotz. Würg.  
"Womit?", fragte ich nach und sah zu Ginny, die mich anlächelte. Sie war so süß mit Harry. Das Geknutsche war zwar etwas nervig, aber sie war wie eine Schwester für mich.  
"Wir wollten Wahrheit oder Pflicht spielen.", bemerkte Ron lächelnd und ich nickte.  
Sirius, Remus und Snape setzten sich zu uns. Snape auf einem Sessel. Remus und Sirius mir gegenüber.  
"Wollt ihr etwa mitmachen?", fragte Ron entsetzt und Remus und Sirius nickten. Snape hingegen verdrehte die Augen und holte sich und den beiden anderen einen Feuerwhiskey.  
"Okay. Wahrheit oder Pflicht Harry?", begann Ron und Harry setzte sich etwas auf.  
"Wahrheit."  
"Hast du meine Schwester verhext, damit sie dich liebt?", lachte Ron und Ginny verneinte gleichzeitig mit Harry.  
"Wahrheit oder Pflicht, Sirius."  
"Oh, was haben wir uns hier eingebrockt, Remus? Wahrheit."  
"Was ist das dümmste, was du je betrunken gemacht hast?"  
Oh, nein...  
"Kann ich einen Joker einlösen?", frage Sirius und sah einen Augenblick zu Snape.  
"Ausziehen. Ähnlich, wie beim Strippoker.", meinte Ron und Sirius zog seine Weste aus.  
"Wahrheit oder Pflicht, Hermine?"  
Dieser Blick gefiel mir gar nicht.  
"Pflicht.", meinte ich unsicher und er klopfte mit der Hand neben sich auf dem Teppich.  
"Du musst da ja nicht allein sitzen.", lachte er und ich rutschte zu ihm rüber. Remus hatte ihm unauffällig den Ellbogen in die Seite geboxt, aber das ließ ihn nur noch mehr lachen. Er legte einen Arm um meine Schulte und ich grinste ihn an.  
"Wahrheit oder Pflicht, Remus?", fuhr ich fort und hörte ihn schnauben.  
"Wahrheit."  
"Hast du schon mal vorgestellt eine Schülerin zu küssen?"  
Ich wollte ihn nicht in eine unangenehme Situation bringen, aber ich war immer noch etwas sauer auf ihn.  
"Ja. Wahrheit oder Pflicht Ginny?", meinte er schnell.  
"Wen?", warf Ron ein und bekam einen vernichtenden Blick von Remus.  
"Pflicht."  
"Rück ein paar Zentimeter von Harry weg. Ich habe deiner Mutter versprochen auf diech achtzugeben."  
Schmollend setzte Ginny sich etwas von Harry weg und sah wieder mich an.  
"Wahrheit oder Pflicht, Mine?"  
"Wahrheit."  
"Wie oft hast du dir schon vorgestellt einen Professor zu küssen?", fragte sie und ich versteckte mein Gesicht hinter meinen Händen, um die Röte zu verstecken.  
"Ginny.", maulte ich und sie warf mit einem Kissen nach mir.  
"Sag schon, Mine.", meinte Ron und war wohl sehr interessiert an meiner Antwort. Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, stellte ich mir sowas ziemlich oft vor. Ich kniete mich also hin und zog meine Strumpfhose nach unten. Es war nun ganz still und Sirius und Remus wurde es sichtlich unangenehm. Besonders Sirius, denn er versuchte die Beule in seiner Hose zu verstecken.  
"Wahrheit oder Pflicht, Harry?"  
"Pflicht."  
"Gib Ginny einen Kuss."  
"Sehr gern.", grinste Harry und gab Ginny einen kurzen Kuss.  
"Wahrheit oder Pflicht, Lavender?"  
"Wahrheit."  
"Ist Ron dein erster Freund?"  
"Ja ist er. Oh mein WonWon. Hermine? Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"  
"Wahrheit."  
"Bist du noch Jungfrau."  
Sirius verschluckte sich an seinem Whisky und ich warf Lavender einen bösen Blick zu.  
"Ja. Wahrheit oder Pflicht, Ron?", fragte ich und jetzt wurde ich langsam boshaft.  
"Wahrheit."  
"Wann bist du mit Lavender zusammengekommen?"  
"Vor etwa, keine Ahnung, vier Monaten?"  
"Du weißt es nicht?!", schrie Lavender und lief nach oben.  
"Ganz toll Hermine. Danke.", blaffte Ron mich und stand schon auf, um ihr nachzulaufen.  
"Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"  
"Du kannst mich nicht nochmal fragen, Ron."  
"Sirius?"  
"Pflicht."  
"Küss Hermine. Auf den Mund.", sagte Ron triumphierend und Harry sah in entsetzt an.  
"Sirius.", flüsterte ich, aber er nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände und gab mir einen langen und wirklich sehr schönen Kuss.  
Ron ging nun fassungslos nach oben und Harry sah erst mich wütend an, dann Sirius und dann ging er schreiend Ron hinterher. Ginny stand ebenfalls auf und ging ihnen nach.

"Spinnst du Sirius?!", fuhr Remus ihn an und Snape setzte sich auf das nun freie Sofa.  
Ich stand mit wackeligen Beinen auf und setzte mich ebenfalls auf das Sofa.  
"Lass mich raten. Das war ihr Problem?", flüsterte Snape und ich nickte, während ich Sirius und Remus beim streiten zusah.  
"Können sie mich bitte Hermine nennen? Es verwirrt mich wenn ich hier mit Sie angesprochen werde.", bat ich und Snape nickte.  
"Das wird noch ewig so weiter gehen.", seufzte er und wieder nickte ich.  
"Und warum hast du lieber deine Strumpfhose ausgezogen, als auf die Frage zu antworten?"  
"Ginny weiß zu viel über mich."  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
"Ich rede im Schlaf. Sie kennt also einige Namen."  
"Ist Lupin einer davon?"  
"Unters anderem, aber..."  
"Rede ruhig weiter.", meinte Snape und lächelte tatsächlich.  
"Das war nicht das worauf sie hinaus wollte."  
"Sondern?"  
"Ich habe von ihnen geträumt."

Stille. Komplette. Scheiß. Verdammte. Stille.  
"Du hast was?!", fragte Sirius und auch Remus Mund stand offen. Ich nahm mir das Glas aus Snape's Hand und kippte die Flüssigkeit meinen Rachen hinunter.  
Er war ziemlich entspannt dafür, dass ich gerade gesagt habe, dass ich von ihm träume.  
"Was passiert in diesen Träumen?", fragte Remus, den ich bald als meinen Psychiater einstufen werde.  
"Das werde ich dir nicht sagen Remus.", zischte ich und Snape räusperte sich.  
Sirius hatte sich jetzt neben mich gesetzt und meine Hand genommen.  
"Hast du auch von mir geträumt?", fragte er mit funkelnden Augen.  
"Sie ist noch ein Kind, Sirius!", spie Remus und ich sah ihn böse an.  
"Das bin ich nicht. Du behandelst mich nur mich eins.", warf ich zurück.  
"Hermine, wir sind alle 20 Jahre älter als du. Wieso träumst du nicht von denen aus deinem Alter?", fragte Remus und ich zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Weiß ich nicht. Ich habe mich immer eher für Männer interessiert.", grübelte ich selbst und Snape kniff sich in den Nasenrücken.  
"Was hast du dir von diesem Wochenende erwartet?", fragte er und blickte mir so tief in die Augen, dass ich mich nackt fühlte.  
In mir breitete sich dieser Drang aus ihn zu küssen.  
"Ja, Mine. Was hat dich zu diesem unverschämt kurzen Kleid getrieben?", fragte Sirius und strich über meinen Oberschenkel.  
"Bei Merlin. Seit ihr denn alle wahnsinnig?", fragte Remus und sah mich fassungslos an.  
"Du wärst nicht mehr hier Remus, wenn dich ihre Antwort nicht auch so sehr fesseln würde.", meinte Sirius und ich rutschte etwas auf dem Sofa herum.  
"Es muss so schade sein sie nicht riechen zu können, nicht Snivellus.", flüsterte Sirius und strich mit seinem Daumen unter den Saum meines Rockes.  
"Vorsicht Black.", warnte Snape und bemerkte Sirius Hand, die ihren Weg nach oben fortsetzte. Er griff Sirius' Handgelenk und dieses Pochen wurde immer unerträglicher.  
"Wahrheit oder Pflicht, Mine?", fragte Sirius und ich atmete durch.  
"Was wird das?"  
"Halt die Klappe Remus."  
"Wahrheit."  
"Welcher Traum war der Beste?"  
Verdammt. Ich würde die Wahrheit sagen. In dem Getränk war Veritaserum gewesen.  
"Wir werden es so oder so hören.", lächelte Sirius und ich schlug gegen seinen Arm.  
"Ihr.", rutschte es aus meinem Mund ich wollte aufstehen, doch Sirius hielt mich zurück.  
"Was meinst du damit?", fragte nun Snape und ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ihr zusammen. Das war mein bester Traum."  
Und es stimmte. Allein bei dem Gedanken an diesen Traum schoss die Feuchtigkeit in mein Höschen.  
Was war nur los mit mir? Ich war doch sonst nicht so. Klar hat jeder seine Fantasien aber ich hatte sie wirklich jede Nacht.  
"Was?", fragten sie alle zusammen und ich sprang vom Sofa.  
"Was ist genau passiert?"  
Ich musste hier weg, bevor ich auf Sirius' Frage antworten würde.

Endlich oben wurde es aber nicht besser. Es wurde geschrien und Ron hielt mich am Arm fest.  
"Na hast du's genossen?"  
"Ja.", platzte es aus mir heraus und ich schloss mich in dem Raum ein, indem ich vorher mit Snape gewesen war. Hier stand ein neueres Doppelbett und an der Wand flackerten die Kerzen. Meine Fantasie ging mit mir durch und ich stellte mir vor, dass einer der Männer die unten sitzen in diesem Bett liegen würde. Ich seufzte bei dem Gedanken und setzte mich auf das Bett. Im nächsten Moment wurde es dunkel und weiche Lippen legten sich bestimmend auf meine. Ich wollte erfühlen wer hier gerade bei mir war, aber meine Hände wurden über meinem Kopf festgehalten und ein warmer Körper legte sich auf mich.  
Ich biss in die Unterlippe, des Mannes und war mir ziemlich sicher, dass es Remus war und ich hatte Recht.  
"Fuck Mine.", stöhnte er und ich rekte ihm meinen Körper entgegen.  
"Remus, was ist denn auf einmal?", fragte ich atemlos und die Kerzen gingen wieder an.  
"Ich konnte dich bis unten riechen. Das macht mich wahnsinnig.", meinte er und küsste meinen Hals.  
"Remus.", stöhnte ich und dann wurde er von mir gezogen.  
"Wo ist deine Moral, Lupin?", zischte Snape und am liebsten hätte ich ihn zu mir gezogen. Was auch immer in meinem Gehirn schief ging, aber ich begehrte ihn. Jeden von ihnen und einen mehr als den anderen. Severus, mein Gehirn wollte ihn gerade einfach nicht als Professor sehen, sah in diesem Licht wirklich gut aus. Viele mögen denken ich sei verrückt aber ich mochte die schwarzen Haare und besonders seine Augen. Sie sind so besonders und ich verliere mich jedes Mal in ihnen. Ich finde ihn sexy und zum ersten Mal wollte ich ihn fühlen lassen, was ich fühle. Wie ich schon lange fühle. Er war mein erster Traum gewesen und ich habe diesen Traum geliebt. Ich würde alles dafür geben es zu probieren.  
"Raus.", sagte Severus atemlos und Remus verließ tatsächlich den Raum. Severus verschloss die Tür mit einem Zauber und er murmelte noch etwas, das ich nicht verstand.  
"Sag mir nochmal, was du gerade gedacht hast.", forderte er leise und strich mit seinem Daumen über meine Unterlippe.  
Er hatte meine Gedanken gelesen und ich wiederholte etwas unsicher meinen Gedankengang.  
"Was habe ich in dem Traum gemacht?", fragte er ganz nah an meinem Ohr und ich wimmerte.  
"Du hast deine Finger von meinem Knöchel bis zu meiner Mitte streichen lassen und dann..."  
Was dann Hermine? Dann hat er genau das gemacht, was er gerade tut. Er strich mit seinen Fingern über mein nasses Höschen und zog mir das Kleid über den Kopf.  
"Fühlt es sich so an, wie du es geträumt hast?", raune er an mein Ohr und ich nickte hastig.  
"Küss mich.", wimmerte ich und er tat es. Seine Lippen waren weich und seine Zunge strich über meine Unterlippe. Ich seufzte und er nutzte diese Gelegenheit, um in meinen Mund einzudringen. Ich bog den Rücken durch und er öffnete meinen BH, der danach schnell zu Boden fiel. Er hielt mich nicht fest und so konnte ich ihn ebenfalls aus seinen Roben befreien. Er hatte einige Narben auf der Brust und ein feiner Strich schwarzer Haare führte zu seinem Schritt. Wer hätte gedacht, dass er unter den ganzen Klamotten ein Sixpack versteckt? Er kniete sich zwischen meine Beine und warf sein Hemd auf den Boden. Nervös presste ich meine Knie aneinander und er küsste eins davon.  
"Hab keine Angst. Wenn du es nicht willst werde ich nichts machen.", sagte er mit dunkler Stimme und ich öffnete meine Schenkel etwas. Er strich mit seinen Händen an der Innenseite meiner Beine nach oben und zog meinen Slip nach unten.  
"Schäm dich nicht.", flüsterte er und öffnete seine Gürtelschlange. Ich setzte mich auf und öffnete seinen Knopf und Reißverschluss.  
"Ich kann verstehen wenn du noch warten möchtest. Das erste Mal sollte besonders sein.", meinte er und ich zog ihn in einen Kuss.  
"Ich will dich.", flüsterte ich und er biss leicht in meine Unterlippe. Ich stöhnte leicht und er drückte mich an meiner Schulter nach unten. Er zog seine Hose aus und ich schluckte, als ich seine wirklich sehr große Erregung sah. Das kann gar nicht passen.  
Er küsste sich an meinen Oberschenkeln nach oben und fuhr mit seiner Zunge durch meine Falten. Ich griff mit meinen Händen in sein Haar und streckte ihm mein Becken entgegen. Diese Mischung aus Lecken und Saugen machte mich verrückt und ich stöhnte auf, als er erst einen und dann einen zweiten Finger in mich schob. Noch nie hatte das jemand außer mir getan und ich spürte schon jetzt, dass er mich dehnte. Mit immer schnellerwerdenden Bewegungen drang er mit seinen Fingern in mich ein und meine Oberschenkel begannen zu zittern. Er krümmte die Finger und traf einen unglaublichen Punkt in mir, der mich sofort zum Orgasmus brachte. Ich schrie seinen Namen und spürte den Schweiß auf meiner Haut. Er zog seine Finger aus mir hinaus und leckte sie ab. Als er mich danach küsste konnte ich mich selbst schmecken. Er fuhr mit seiner Spitze über meine Klitoris und dann über meinen Eingang. Mit seinen Händen massierte er meine Brüste und er saugte abwechselnd an meinen Nippeln, was mich immer wieder seufzen ließ. Schließich küsste er wieder meinen Mund und gerade, als er mit seiner Zunge in meinen Mund eindrang, brachte er seinen Schwanz mit einem heftigen Stoß in mich. Der Schmerz durchfuhr mich für einen Moment und dann klang er nach und nach ab.  
Wir brauchten keine Worte. Wir konnten in unseren Augen lesen und ich nickte leicht. Zuerst langsam und dann immer schneller bewegte er sich in mir und dehnte mich immer weiter. Er traf Punkte, die mich vor Lust zusammenzucken ließen und rieb mit seinem Daumen leicht über meinen Kitzler.  
"So eng. So wunderschön.", hauchte er an meinem Hals und saugte an der empfindlichen Haut. Wieder stöhnte ich und schlang meine Beine um ihn, um ihn noch enger an mich zu ziehen und noch tiefer in mich. Meine Beine begannen wieder zu zittern und seine Stöße wurden länger und kraftvoller.  
"Komm für mich.", keuchte er und ich stöhnte meine Lust heraus. Es war so intensiv und so gut. Ich krallte mich in seinen Schultern fest und drückte ihn so fest an mich, wie ich konnte. Ich krampfte mich um seinen Schwanz zusammen und es war als würde er all diese Punkte zur gleichen Zeit berühren. Während ich den besten Orgasmus meines Lebens hatte wurden seine Stöße unkontrollierter und seine warme Flüssigkeit breitete sich in mir aus. Die ganze Zeit hauchte er meinen Namen und ließ sich dann neben mich gleiten.  
Noch etwas fassungslos über das, was ich da gerade getan hatte und mit wem, starrte ich an die Decke.  
"Das war unglaublich.", sagte Severus und ich drehte mich zu ihm. Alles was ich hätte bereuen können war damit verschwunden. In seinem Blick lag so viel Wärme und ich legte mich an seine Schulter.  
"Ja, das war es."  
"Wir sollten das für uns behalten. Besonders in der Schule."  
"Auch das ist richtig."  
"Bereust du es?"  
"Nein. Du?"  
"Nur die Konsequenzen, die es mit sich ziehen wird."  
"Bedeutet?"  
"Ich war schon lange nicht mehr so entspannt, aber wie wirst du in der Schule mit mir umgehen?"  
"So, als hätten wir nicht gerade unglaublichen Sex gehabt?"  
Er lachte und das vibrieren seiner Brust war eines der schönsten Gefühle meines Lebens.  
"Richtig. Fühle dich zu nichts verpflichtet, ja? Ich werde mal etwas trinken gehen. Willst du auch etwas?"  
"Ja. Ich fühle mich etwas dehydriert."  
Wieder lachte er und als ich aufstand, spürte ich eine Flüssigkeit an meinem Bein entlang laufen.  
"Ich mach das.", meinte Severus und mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes war ich wieder 'sauber'.  
"Danke.", lächelte ich und bevor er die Tür entriegelte, zog er mich nochmal zu sich.  
Es wirkte fast wie ein Abschiedskuss, aber es war wirklich schön.

Hinter der Tür am Treppengeländer lehnend standen Remus und Sirius. Severus hätte nun lächelnd und schadenfroh aus dem Raum gehen können, aber das tat er nicht. Er drehte sich zu mir, reichte mir seine Hand und ging mit mir nach unten. Schon wieder hörte ich die anderen beiden streiten.  
"Tee?"  
"Ja, bitte.", antwortete ich und setzte mich auf den Küchentisch. Er hatte eine schwarze Hose und sein weißes Hemd an und es war schön ihn so entspannt zu sehen.  
"Du solltest vielleicht etwas hiervon trinken.", meinte er und reichte mir eine kleine Phiole.  
"Verhütungstrank?"  
Er nickte. Der Trank schmeckte eigentlich nach gar nichts und war nur etwas bitter im Abgang.  
"Wieso hast du den bei dir?", fragte ich stutzig und wieder lachte er.  
"Du kannst doch auch zaubern, nicht?"  
Verlegen blickte ich zu Boden. Natürlich hatte er ihn nicht in seiner Hosentasche gehabt, sondern einen Accio benutzt.  
"Hermine?", räusperte sich Sirius neben uns und schaute mich mit traurigem Gesicht an.  
"Ja?"  
"Kann ich dich kurz sprechen?"  
Er wirkte, wie ein Hund, der sein Leckerli nicht bekommen hatte.  
"Ich trinke erst noch meinen Tee. Ich komm dann ins Wohnzimmer."  
Gemeinsam tranken Severus und ich den Tee und schauten uns dabei die ganze Zeit an.  
"Ich muss wieder zurück. Lass dich nicht von den Hunden zerfleischen.", scherzte Severus und disapperierte.

"Sirius?", fragte ich und setzte mich ihm gegenüber auf das Sofa.  
"Hast du ihn gefickt?"  
"WAS?!"  
"Musste es ausgerechnet dieser schleimige-"  
"Ich warne dich Sirius. Ich würde nicht weiter sprechen."  
"Remus Triebe kann ich ja verstehen. Er steht kurz vor einer Verwandlung und seine Selbstbeherrschung geht da gern mal über die Berge, aber Snape. Er ist nicht gut für dich."  
"Aber du?"  
"Du wirst sofort feucht wenn ich dich anfasse."  
Ich schnappte empört nach Luft und drehte mich weg.  
"Das hat was mit deinen Träumen zutun, richtig?"  
"Ich will da nicht drüber reden. Es ist meine Entscheidung und nur weil du in deinem Stolz verletzt bist, werde ich kein schlechtes Gewissen bekommen."  
"Nein, das bekommst du spätestens in deiner nächsten Zaubertränke Stunde."  
"Arschloch."  
Damit verließ ich den Raum, aber oben in meinem Zimmer wartete noch ein unkontrollierter Werwolf.

"Was hast du mit Snape gemacht?", fragte Remus und es klang, als hätte er noch Hoffnungen, dass ich nicht mit ihm geschlafen habe.  
"Remus..."  
"Es ist meine Schuld. Ich hätte dich nicht küssen dürfen."  
"Wenn es darum geht, ist es Sirius Schuld, aber ich bin nicht wütend. Ihr beide seit es."  
"Ja, weil du mit dem Mann geschlafen hast, den wir nie leiden konnten. Er hat schon Dinge getan-"  
"Das ist doch aber mein Problem."  
"Ich will dich küssen und schlagen zur gleichen Zeit. Wie machst du das?"  
"Was?"  
Das war jetzt aber ein schneller Wechsel.  
"Entschuldige. Ich muss an meiner Kontrolle arbeiten und du solltest schlafen."  
Da hatte er Recht. Er saß auf meinem Bett und ich nahm mir ein Schlafkleid aus meiner Tasche.  
"Dann solltest du vielleicht gehen."  
"Kann ich bleiben? Ich habe wirklich ein schlechtes Gewissen."  
"Na gut."  
Ich war wirklich zu müde, um zu diskutieren. Er beobachtete mich genau, als ich mich umzog, obwohl ich ihn drei Mal gebeten hatte sich umzudrehen.  
"Du bist so schön."  
"Remus..."  
"Ja ich weiß."  
Er zog seine Schuhe aus und legte sich unter meine Bettdecke.  
"Was wird das?"  
"Ich kann dich heute Nacht nicht allein lassen."  
Irgendwie tat er mir leid.  
Ich legte mich auch unter die Decke und drehte mich zur Wand. Er rutschte zu mir und legte seinen Arm über Decke um mich. Er war so warm, dass ich nicht darüber nachdachte, dass es sich Falsch anfühlen sollte, sondern gleich einschlief.

Als ich wach wurde, spürte ich einen warmen Körper an mir und blinzelte. Remus lag mit seinem Gesicht an meiner Brust und es war irgendwie ein schönes Gefühl.  
"Guten Morgen.", flüsterte ich und fuhr durch seine Haare. Von ihm kam ein knurren und er biss in meine Brust. Damit hätte ich jetzt nicht gerechnet.  
"Morgen.", brummte er und küsste mich.  
"Remus..."  
"Lass mich dich küssen."  
Ich nickte und mal wieder war meine Selbstbeherrschung dahin. Seine Lippen fühlten sich zu gut auf meiner Haut an. Ich strich über seinen Nacken und kurz darauf wurden meine Hände von irgendetwas über meinem Kopf fixiert.  
"Remus, ich will dich anfassen.", seufzte ich und als ich ihn betrachtete war er mit pulsierendem Glied über mir.  
"Ich will, dass du meinen Namen schreist."  
Er setzte kleine Küsse und Bisse auf meiner Haut, bevor er gegen meine feuchten Falten blies. Wo war mein Slip? Egal, diese Zunge ist viel interessanter. Ich spürte wie ich immer feuchter wurde und dann stieß Remus sich in mich. Ohne Vorwarnung oder ein Anzeichen dafür. Ich schrie auf und seine Stöße waren schnell und hart. Er flüsterte etwas und meine Klitoris begann zu surren. Mir blieb die Luft weg und ich bog den Rücken durch.  
"Schrei für mich. Gott, du bist so eng."  
"Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich meinen Höhepunkt erreicht hatte. Er zog sich aus mir heraus und spritzte seine Flüssigkeit auf meinen Bauch. Noch immer surrte mein Kitzler und ich wurde fast wahnsinnig.  
"Mach das das aufhört.", bat ich zitternd und beide Zauber waren verschwunden.  
"Das war gut. Das war sogar sehr gut.", lächelte Remus und als er seine Augen öffnete waren seine Pupillen riesig.  
"Zieh dich an.", befahl ich schnell und zauberte die warme Flüssigkeit auf meinem Bauch weg, ehe ich selbst schnell mein Kleid anzog. Er hatte seine Boxershorts angezogen und panisch lief ich zur Tür.  
"SIRIUS!", schrie ich und keine 50 Sekunden später stand er in meinem Zimmer. Ich verschloss die Tür hinter ihm, denn auch der Rest des Hauses war nun sicher wach.

"Was hast du gemacht?", fragte Sirius und wühlte in Remus Sachen.  
"Er... Wir... Verdammt Sirius.", meinte ich und er sah mich wieder so verletzt an.  
"Nimm das.", fuhr er Remus an, der danach einen Trank exte und einschlief. Sirius hievte ihn aufs Bett zurück und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Er hatte nur eine Jeans an und ich verfluchte mein Unterleib für die Reaktion auf seinen Körper.  
"Er hätte es besser wissen müssen. Du hattest wohl viel vor letzte Nacht."  
"So war das nicht.", antwortete ich verletzt und kam mir vor, wie ein Flittchen.  
"Wie war es dann?"  
"Es war nur heute Morgen. Ich..."  
"Nur heute Morgen?"  
"Ja."  
"Wow..."  
"Was?", fragte ich irritiert und Sirius lächelte leicht.  
"Nichts. Du musst gut sein, wenn du so an seinen Kräften ziehst, nach EINEM Mal."  
Bin ich jetzt sowas, wie ein Sexgott oder was? Keine Ahnung, aber ich hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Sirius' Augen verdunkelten sich wieder und hätten die anderen nicht an der Tür gestanden und geschrien wäre vielleicht sonst was passiert.

Und Mine, was hast du letzte Nacht gemacht?  
Oh, erst habe ich mein erstes Mal mit Severus Snape gehabt und danach habe ich mit Remus geschlafen, weswegen er nun halb im Koma liegt.  
Tolles Wochenende.

"Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Harry und ich schloss die Tür hinter mir, damit Sirius sich um Remus kümmern konnte.  
"Remus wollte mich wecken und stand gerade kurz vor einer Verwandlung. Sirius hat ihm irgendeinen Trank gegeben."  
Gute Lüge, Herms.  
"Wir haben nun niemanden, der uns zurück nach Hogwarts bringt.  
"Doch, Mr. Potter."  
Severus. Er ging an mir vorbei ins Zimmer und stürmte zwei Minuten später wieder raus.  
"Alles mitkommen."  
Er war kalt. Ich hatte damit gerechnet, aber es tat trotzdem weh.  
Wir apperierten mit ihm zur Grenze und während die anderen los liefen, hielt er mich zurück.

"Ich war keine acht Stunden weg.", zischte er und sah mich mit verengten Augen an.  
"Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht, aber es war als hätte mein Gehirn ausgeschaltet."  
"Das hat es offensichtlich. Gehen Sie."  
Mit Tränen in den Augen lief ich hinter den anderen her. Ich hatte ihn verletzt. Er zeigte es zwar nicht, aber ich wusste es.

Seine Art veränderte sich auch nicht mehr mir gegenüber und trotzdem träumte ich jede Nacht von ihm...

**2\. Wochenende**

Remus holte uns ab und ich ging sobald wir da waren nach oben. Ich sah einfach nur aus dem Fenster. Ich war verwirrt.  
"Hermine?"  
"Ja, Remus?", fragte ich und drehte mich zu ihm.  
"Das mit letzter Woche tut mir unfassbar leid. Ich wollte dich nicht drängen, aber ich hatte mich einfach nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Das wird nicht nochmal passieren."  
Ich nickte und wand mich wieder dem Fenster zu.  
"Es sollte mit keinem von uns passieren.", fügte er noch hinzu, aber ich ignorierte ihn.  
Ich konnte nicht wirklich gut schlafen und ging mal wieder um vier Uhr nachts nach unten in die Küche. Mit einem Glas Wasser setzte ich mich vor den noch flackernden Kamin. Unter mir der weiche Teppich und die Flammen waren so beruhigend.  
"Kannst auch nicht schlafen, was?", fragte Sirius und setzte sich zu mir.  
Ich schüttelte mit dem Kopf und sah ihn an.  
"Kannst du nicht gut schlafen?"  
Eine Träne löste sich aus meinem Augenwinkel.  
"Shhh."  
Er nahm mich in den Arm und schaukelte mich leicht hin und her.  
"Es ist alles gut, kleines. Es wid alles wieder gut."  
Seine Stimme war wie Balsam für meine Seele.  
"Ich bin einfach so verwirrt. Jetzt gerade zum Beispiel. Du bist so lieb und passt auf mich auf. Auf der anderen Seite, weiß ich, dass du mich begehrst und ich es auch tue. Was ist denn nur los mit mir?"  
"Deine Bedürfnisse wurden das erste Mal befriedigt. Jetzt willst du wissen, wie es sich anfühlt, was du dir erträumt hast. Mir geht es ähnlich."  
"Wirklich? Was hast du geträumt?"  
Er sah mich lange an und küsste mich sanft.  
"Ich will dich nicht noch mehr überfordern."  
"Bitte.", kam es über meine Lippen und er zog mich auf seinen Schoß. Ich rieb mein Becken gegen ihn und konnte ihn unter mir hart werden fühlen.  
"Sicher?"  
"Ich will das gerade mehr als alles andere.", hauchte ich und zog mein Kleid über den Kopf. Sofort senkten sich seine Lippen auf meine Nippel und ich hielt mich an seinen nackten Schultern fest.  
Seine Hose hatte schon einen Fleck von meiner Feuchtigkeit und ich zog sie ihm aus. Ich kroch auf ihn zu und leckte bei meinem Weg nach oben über seine große Erregung. Er zuckte und legte seine Hand auf meinen Kopf. Ich küsste seine Spitze und ließ ihn in meinen Mund gleiten. Ihn zu schmecken, war so intensiv. Er gab mir leicht einen Rhythmus vor und ich wurde feucht, nur von dem Gedanken ihn zu befriedigen. Nach einer Weile zog er mich wieder zu sich und seine Spitze war an meinem Eingang.  
"Erregt es dich sosehr?"  
"Ja."  
Er legte seine Hände an meine Hüfte und ich ließ mich erst langsam auf ihm nieder, bis ich den Rest in mir aufnahm. Ich begann ihn zu reiten und zog mich immer wieder an seinen Körper. Er führte mich mit seinen Händen etwas und er legte seine rechte Hand an meine Wange. Mit seinem Daumen fuhr er meine Lippen nach und ich saugte an seinem Finger.  
Er hob mich von sich und drehte mich. Ich lag nun auf allen vieren vor ihm und er brachte sich wieder in mich. Diese Stellung erreichte ganz neue Stellen in mir und ich stöhnte, als er mit seinem Daumen über meinen hinteren Eingang.  
"Sirius!", stöhnte ich als er ihn langsam hinein gleiten ließ. Es fühlte sich enger an. Besser.  
Er wurde immer schneller und hämmerte nun richtig in mich hinein.  
Ich krampfte mich um ihn zusammen und kam zu meinem Höhepunkt. Er selbst zog sich aus mir heraus und drehte mich wieder zu ihm. Ich konnte meinen Geschmack an seinem Schwanz schmecken und dieser vermischte sich mit seinem. Er zuckte und verkrampfte sich, ehe er sich in meinem Mund ergoss. Ich schluckte die Flüssigkeit herunter und atemlos ließ er sich nach hinten fallen.  
"Wow...", seufzte ich und zog mir schnell mein Kleid über, ehe ich mich an ihn legte.  
"Ja, wow..."  
Es wurde schon langsam hell draußen und auch er zog sich seine Hose wieder an.  
"Was meinst du?"  
"Hm?"  
"Für wen entscheidest du dich?"  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf und ging mit ihm nach oben zurück.  
"Das kann ich dir jetzt nicht sagen."  
"Nicht für mich. Harry würde uns beide köpfen."  
"Ja.", lächelte ich und öffnete meine Tür.  
"Das war wirklich schön."  
"Das war es."  
Er zog mich an der Taille zu sich und drückte mich gegen den Türrahmen. In diesem Moment war so gut wie alles egal. Es war ein schönes Gefühl und es wäre auch eins geblieben, wäre nicht plötzlich Harry aus seinem Schlafzimmer gekommen.

**2.2 Wochenende **

Geschockt stand er vor uns. Sirius hatte ich sofort von mir entfernt, aber Harry sah mich so angewidert an, das ich Tränen auf meinen Wangen spürte.  
"Harry-"  
"Lass es."  
"Junge, es ist alles gut."  
"Es ist nichts gut, Sirius. Du kannst nicht meine beste Freundin küssen."  
"Harry... Hermine ist nur unsicher."  
Ich nickte und schaute zu Boden.  
"Was?"  
"In der Schule ist jemand... Du weißt schon, den ich nett finde."  
"Du verbringst die meiste Zeit mit uns.", meinte Harry spöttisch und ich sah ihn verletzt an.  
"Ja mit zwei Liebespärchen. Weißt du wie sich das anfühlt? Ich dachte, dass es an mir liegt und dass mich nie jemand lieben wird. Ich wollte wissen wie es sich anfühlt."  
Harry sah zwischen Sirius und mir hin und her.  
"Wer auch immer es ist, wäre bescheuert dich nicht zu lieben.", meinte er und nahm mich in den Arm.  
"Ich geh dann mal.", lächelte Sirius und ich nickte.  
"Mach es nur nicht nochmal.", meinte Harry und ich nickte.

Remus brachte uns wieder zurück und tatsächlich achtete Harry nun immer mehr darauf, dass ich nicht vernachlässigt werde.

Ein Problem war da aber noch. Ich vermisse Severus. Schon die ganze Zeit und ich glaube, dass ich in ihn verliebt bin...

Wochenende 3

"Sicher, dass du nicht mit willst?"  
"Ja, Harry. Auch beim fünften Mal bin ich mir noch sicher. Gib Sirius einen Kuss von mir."  
Harry sah mich geschockt an und ich lachte.  
"Dieser Blick ist unbezahlbar.", auch er lachte nun und machte sich mit den Anderen auf den Weg.  
Fest entschlossen ging ich in den Kerker und klopfte an Severus' Bürotür.  
"Herein.", brummte er und ich atmete tief durch, ehe ich eintrat.  
"Was haben Sie hier zu suchen? Sollten Sie nicht bei ihren Freunden sein?"  
"Sollte ich wohl, aber ich bin hier."  
"Und?"  
Ich schloss die Tür hinter mir und verriegelte sie.  
"Es tut mir so leid. Bitte, bitte verzeih mir. Ich war so verwirrt und wusste nicht was all diese Gefühle bedeuten."  
"So rechtfertigst du das?"  
"Ich flehe dich an."  
"War ich am besten?"  
"Dieses ständige vergleichen nervt. Aber ja. Ich habe nur bei dir so gefühlt und tue es immer noch."  
"Du kennst mich nicht."  
"Nein."  
"Du weißt nichts über mich. Nichts von Lily und wie sehr sie mich gehasst hat. Schlammblut. Das habe ich zu ihr gesagt. Black hat dir das sicher schon erzählt."  
"Nein, hat er nicht.", hauchte ich.  
"Sie hat mir nie verziehen. Wieso sollte ich dir verzeihen?"  
"Weil ich dich liebe.", schluchzte ich und lehnte mich gegen die Tür.  
"Du weißt doch gar nicht, was das bedeutet."  
"Wieso denken das immer alle. Ich habe auch Gefühle. Jede verdammte Nacht bist du da. Nur du. Jede Nacht weine ich und fühle mich schlecht. Ich kann das nicht wieder gut machen. Ich weiß, aber ich musste es versuchen."  
"Es werden schwere Zeiten auf uns zukommen. Wenn wir dann noch leben und du dann immer noch liebst, reden nochmal."

Ich nickte stumm und ging mit wackeligen Beinen zurück.

**Zwei Wochen später...**

"HARRY!", schrie ich, doch es war zu spät.  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
Der Fluch von Bellatrix flog genau auf Sirius. Er lächelte noch einmal und wurde durch das Tor gezogen.  
Remus musste Harry festhalten. Ich fiel auf die Knie. Es war als würde mir jemand den Boden unter den Füßen wegreißen.  
Alles verschwamm vor meinen Augen. Harry lief Bellatrix hinterher und zwei starke Arme zogen mich an Remus. Ich hielt mich an ihm fest und auch er weinte. Ich rang nach Luft und Wir setzten uns zurück auf den Boden.  
"Ich habe... habe ihm nicht... nicht gesagt.", schluchzte ich und zog mich noch näher an Remus.  
"Ich ihm auch nicht. Er weiß es. Glaub mir, er wusste es."

"Was ist passiert?"  
Severus...  
"Sirius. Er... Sie hat es gesehen. Sie hört zu weinen."  
Severus nickte und nahm mich aus Remus' Armen. Sofort wurde mir wärmer und der Schmerz hörte auf mir die Luft zu nehmen.  
"Komm her.", flüsterte Severus. Wir saßen auf einem Bett, vermutlich seinem. Ich kuschelte mich so nah an ihn, wie ich nur konnte.  
"Ich konnte ihm nicht helfen."  
"Shhh. Das hätte niemand."  
Er gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und streichelte meinen Rücken. Ich konnte bei ihm immer besser atmen.  
"Warum ich?", fragte er und strich eine Haarsträhne hinter mein Ohr.  
"Seit einem Jahr träume ich von dir..."  
"Du wirst noch so viele sterben sehen und sehr leid."  
"Mhm. Es hat gerade erst begonnen nicht?"  
"Leider ja. Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?"  
"Alles."  
"Liebe nicht mich. Das würde dich nur zerstören."  
"Das ist mir egal."  
"Mir aber nicht. Das musst du für mich tun."

Mein Herz fühlte sich zerrissen an.

Ich funktionierte nur noch.

Severus hatte Dumbledore getötet.

Er hat nicht mehr mit mir gesprochen.

Und jetzt renne ich mit Harry und Ron zum Bootshaus.

Gott, lass ihn nicht verletzt sein.

"Nagini. Töte."  
Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein...  
Ich musste mir Mund und Nase zuhalten, um nicht zu schreien.

Gleich nachdem Voldemort weg war stand ich auf und lief zu ihm.  
"Du darfst nicht sterben."  
Ich drücke auf seine Wunden, doch es half nicht.  
"HARRY, TU WAS. GIB MIR ETWAS. Hilfe..."  
"Ich verzeihe dir. Verzeih mir."  
"Alles. Ich liebe dich. HARRY! Gib mir Diptam und ein leeres Gefäß, irgendwas. LOS!"  
"Hermine...", seufzte Ron und Harry gab mir das Diptam und die Phiole. Ich fing seine Träne auf und gab sie Harry.  
"Es hilft nicht. Wie müssen ihn ins Schloss bringen."  
"Hermine, es ist zu spät."  
"Geht raus. GEHT!"  
Und sie gingen.  
"Hermine..."  
"Shht. Spar deine Kraft."  
"Ich liebe dich."  
Ich küsste ihn sanft und leerte die Flasche Diptam auf die klaffende Wunde an seinem Hals.  
"Und ich liebe dich. Bitte. Wir hatten doch noch gar keine Zeit."  
"So wunderschön..."  
"Nein... nein..."  
Ich konnte das Leben sehen und wie es in seinen traumhaft schönen Augen langsam erlosch.  
Das Blut hörte auf zu laufen und er hatte seine Augen geschlossen. Ich hielt seine Hand.

Es war als hätte mir jemand die Luft zum Atmen genommen und jemand würde mein HErz zerdrücken.  
"Hermine, wie gehen."  
"Ich lasse ihn nicht allein, Harry."  
Dann rauschte die widerliche Stimme von Voldemort in meinen Ohren.  
"Ich komm wieder. Bitte sei nicht tot. Bitte."

Ich ging mit Harry zum Denkarium überall starben Menschen.

Er hatte Dumbledore auf seinen Wunsch hin getötet. Harry, war ein Horkrux und er träumte jede Nacht von mir. Er sah mich in Nerhegeb. Mich.

"Hermine... Wann, also wie?", fragte Harry und ging mit mir nach unten.  
"Das Wochenende, wo er dabei war. Davor schon. Harry, ich muss zu ihm."  
Er nickte und ging mit mir weiter, doch wir bleiben beide stehen.  
"Nein. Nicht auch noch Remus..."  
Er war immer für mich da. Auch hm habe ich es nicht gesagt.  
"Madam Pomfrey, bitte. Sie müssen Hermine helfen."  
"Was ist denn."  
"Severus. Er wurde der Schlange angegriffen. Wir doch irgendetwas tun."  
Die Frau nickte und auch Slughorn schloss sich uns mit all seinen Vorräten an.  
Wir machten alles was uns möglich war und brachten ihn in sein Bett.  
Harry stand in der Tür und sah mich an.  
"Tu es nicht."  
"Ich muss."  
"Harry."  
"Ja?"  
"Ich liebe dich."  
"Ich dich auch, Hermine."  
"Pass auf dich auf. Vielleicht schaffst du es ja."  
"Ja, vielleicht."  
Ich tupfte weiterhin Severus' Wunden mit den Tränken von Slughorn ein. Ich wollte ihm etwas neues zum Anziehen geben, als mir eine kleine Phiole entgegen fiel.  
Ich war so verzweifelt, dass ich sie ihm einfach gab und ihm danach etwas anderes anzog.

Ich bekam hier oben nichts mit.

Erst als Harry mich in die Arme schloss, konnte ich glauben, dass es vorbei war.

**Jahre vergingen. Drei um genau zu sein. **

Jedes habe ich an seiner Seite verbracht. Ich kann nicht sagen was es ist, aber er ist es einfach.

"Hermine?"  
"Sev? Oh mein Gott. Es hat funktioniert."  
"Geht es dir gut."  
Ich musste fast lachen.  
"Ja, mir könnte es gerade nicht besser gehen."  
"Wie lange."  
"Drei Jahre und ich war jeden Tag hier."  
"Ich liebe dich. Ich habe nur an dich gedacht."  
"Ich liebe dich auch."  
"Remus?"  
"Nein. Aber Harry. Er hat es wirklich geschafft."  
"Komm her."  
"Nicht lieber als das.", lächelte ich und kuschelte mich an ihn.  
"Ich werde dich nie wieder loslassen."  
"Das wäre schön..."  
Ich küsste ihn und er lächelte mich an.  
"So schön..."  
"So perfekt..."

**The End**


End file.
